Water Sometimes Runs Thicker Than Blood
by mrsProbie
Summary: Elizabeth Riddle has been the conquest of Sirius Black. Now, when he figures out her little secret, what will she do? Not admit it, of course. Like she would ever admit to something he figured out.
1. Train Ride

Water Sometimes Runs Thicker Than Blood

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did, there would have been more comedic moments involving Remus Lupin. Also, I wouldn't have let Sirius Black die, because I am a major fangirl.**

"Bye, Father!" He didn't reply; he set my trunk down next to me and left.

I don't know why, but it still stung. I suppose it was because, despite everything he did to me, I still loved him. Despite everything he did to me, my friends- the world.

"Wow, that was harsh. You do something to make him mad?"

I turned around and came face to face with Remus Lupin, a boy from the year below me. He was one of the Marauders, an elite group of troublemakers that always came thisclose to being expelled, but never managed to actually get themselves kicked out. Remus was decidedly the nicest of them. I remembered him being Prefect the year before- unfortunately, he never took points from his friends.

"Yeah, I did, actually." My eyes were tearing up from the memories. I began to make up a lie about how I'd snuck out and used his broom, but then Remus leaned in closer and focused on a spot on my cheek. Oh, crap. I thought that was covered with a charm!

"How did you get that bruise?"

"I took my dad's broom out and ran into the side of the house. That's why he was so furious with me." Well, that tied in nicely.

He nodded, but judging by his expression, he didn't believe me. "You'd better get on the train, we're due to leave in five minutes."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why aren't you getting on?"

"Waiting for my friends. They're always late, though."

"The freaks?" I could tolerate Remus, but not his friends James, Sirius, and Peter. I called them the freaks.

He snorted. "Yes, the freaks."

Sirius Black jumped onto Remus's back and said loudly, "Who are you calling a freak?!"

"I do believe we meant you," I said, and rolled my eyes. That… lady-killer was the bane of my existence.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the beautiful Miss Riddle. Care to court me this year?" It was widely known in the school that I found Sirius an annoying prat, and that I was his conquest, being one of the few non-Slytherin girls that refused to date him. Or fuck him. Or even snog him.

"Rather not."

"She'll come around," Sirius said conspiratorially to James, and I hit him upside the head with my umbrella (I didn't really need it, but it was quite a rainy day, and the Muggles might figure something was off if I walked along with no umbrella without getting soaked).

"Oi! That was wet!"

"That was the point."

"That was the point," he mimicked.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

"Shut up, you idiot!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" I thought of something to get him to stop.

"That isn't funny."

"Yes, it is," he said defensively.

"Ha! Gotcha!"

Unfortunately, he just returned to his game. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"I thought I told you to stop, you moron."

"I thought I told you to stop, you moron." I put my hand on my hip, and he copied. It was so feminine, he looked strange doing it. Wait… _feminine_?

"I like men," I said confidently.

"I like- well, shit." I snorted and pushed past them to climb onto the train. I rushed to the back compartment (my favorite; the only noise back there was the engine).

"Hey, Liz." Sirius popped his head in through the compartment door just moments after I sat down and opened my book.

"First, it's Elizabeth, you ass. Second, what the bloody hell do you want?"

"You should be ashamed. Profanity isn't ladylike. And neither is that bruise. Where did you get it?" He looked interested. I probably looked murderous.

"That is none of your business, Black." He touched it tenderly, and it burned. I smacked his hand away. "Please leave."

"Fine. Just push away probably the only person in this school who knows what you're going through." I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, you know what I mean. You have the same signs I do."

"Black, I have no idea what you mean."

"Right. Just like your father isn't angry beyond all hell that you aren't his precious little Slytherin?" I began to sputter angrily, but he cut me off. "Exactly. I know the name Riddle from somewhere, I know my parents have talked about it somewhere- and I know that it's a name like Black. He's very angry with you, and that would be where that bruise came from."

I contemplated agreeing and telling the truth, but... I suppose my ego wouldn't let me. I didn't want to admit that Black was right about something that, were the positions reversed, I wouldn't have figured out.

"That isn't accurate at all. I crashed his broom," I added, matter-of-factly.

He shrugged, as if giving up. "Like I told James, you'll come around."

As he turned to leave the compartment, I said quietly, "Wait." He turned around expectantly, reminding me of a puppy. What the hell was wrong with me? Black? A puppy? The most random, mad thing... "Have you told the others about your theory?"

He smirked. (Typical.) "Why does it matter if it isn't true?"

"I don't want you spreading rumors about me."

Black shook his head. "Well, if you ever realize that it's easier to go through with friends around, feel free to come talk to me." And with that, he shut the door.

**A/N: I know it's kind of a slow start, and it all seems sort of stereotypical, but bear with me. I have rewritten each chappie of this damned piece of fiction a million times, so it may be a while until the next update (nothing new, seeing as I'm not exactly a fast updater, anyways).**


	2. Locked Doors

Water Sometimes Runs Thicker Than Blood

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: If Harry Potter were mine, there would have been a Sirius/Hermione smut scene tossed in there somewhere, since I know they would be wonderful together. Total opposites... *sigh* Anyways. Since there obviously isn't, it ain't mine. Yet. I might steal the rights, though.**

_Black shook his head. "Well, if you ever realize that it's easier to go through with friends around, feel free to come talk to me." And with that, he shut the door._

I stared out the train window. I'd finished my book. It was terrible. The little girl was abused by her mother, and her father wasn't around. She found help in a boy down the street that had gone through something similar, but now lived in a foster family. I shuddered. The things people could write...

I thought back to what Black had said. It's easier to go through with friends around. Was he implying that I didn't have friends? What was his problem? I had plenty of friends, thanks very much. Like... well. Fine. I admitted to myself he was right in implying that I had no friends. I wasn't exactly a social person, though, so it suited me fine.

But who was he to tell me that I had it harder than he? Nobody, that's who.

I recognized the terrain outside and knew we were nearing Hogwarts. I pushed all thoughts of Black out of my mind. I slowly packed my book away and got out a mirror to start working on that bruise.

The feast was, in short, bad. Well, bad isn't quite the word. Not good. I could feel Black's eyes on me the entire time, checking me out, and halfway through, some fourth year boy came and asked me to- well, I won't repeat it, but it was obscene. I saw Black hand him a few silver coins as he walked back to his seat.

I cornered him afterwards (Black, that is, not the fourth year) and demanded to know what the hell is problem was. He just shrugged, and I hit him on the shoulder.

"Oi! Violence. I would have thought you, of all people, would be opposed to it. Then again, overexposure to something like that can either make you love it or hate it, so I supposed it could be one of your kinks," he mused.

"One of my- Black, that was offensive!"

"And you've just started to care now why?" He said, and poked my nose. I batted his hand away, and again it burned where he touched (but there was no bruise).

I just rolled my eyes and walked away. Unfortunately, he strolled up next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "What must I do to get you to leave me alone?" I asked.

"Well, roar. No wonder you don't have any friends."

"I don't have friends," I said loudly, wrenching his arm off of me, "because I'm not social. Because if, for some reason, I _was_ social, I would have to put up with people like you!"

"What's wrong with people like me? They're gorgeous, funny, intelligent, have great personalities-"

"All that aside, you're still a total dick."

He smirked. "So you _do_ think I'm gorgeous, funny, intelligent, and have a great personality? That was even quicker than I thought it would be. Hogsmeade, this weekend. You and me?"

"Fuck you." I began to walk faster, and he matched my pace.

"Well, that's going a bit fast, isn't it? We haven't even snogged once. Hell, we haven't even had a proper conversation. I don't think we're ready for that."

"Black, you are-"

"Call me Sirius. Not Black."

"Fine. Call me Elizabeth, not Lizzy, Liz, Beth, or any other nickname. It's Elizabeth."

"Like the queen. Got it. So do you admit it yet?"

"Admit what?" We were almost to the common room.

"That your father is-"

"No. He isn't."

"You didn't even let me finish!" Sirius said loudly, and I held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear it." _Especially not from you_, I thought.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady regally.

Sirius and I looked at each other. Neither of us knew. "Do you have the password?" she asked again.

"Well, this isn't good," Sirius said.

I nodded in agreement. "This is bad."

"Look," Sirius said to the portrait, "you've known us since first year. My friends and I have snuck in here countless times at night, so you must recognize me."

"I do," she said, "but I can't let you in. It's a new rule, imposed by Dumbledore. Safety precaution," she added when I opened my mouth to question her.

I thought for a moment. "Could you tell one of your portrait buddies to go inside the common room and- oh, that wouldn't work. There are no portraits in there."

Sirius shook his head, desolate, but suddenly perked up. "Yes, there is! Remus has a portrait of some seventeenth-century famous wizard guy. He hangs it on the wall as soon as he gets here, usually."

"Perfect!" I said, and I could have hugged him. Luckily, I restrained myself, and we ran to the next portrait over (the Fat Lady couldn't leave her post- more safety precautions), a picture of a young woman crying.

Sirius tried to ask her directly to get inside the common room and tell Remus' portrait to tell him to open the door, but I leaned closely to the portrait and got on my knees, so my eyes were level with those in the life-sized painting. She looked up.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently. If she was real, I would have stroked her shoulder. I knew what she wanted, because it was what I'd always wanted. Well, wanted for the past six years. Someone to tell everything about, without worrying they'll spread it around, or tease.

"My fiancee. He- he- he abandoned me," she managed to say, and returned to weeping.

"Well, I don't know why he would," I said.

"You're more beautiful than most girls here," Sirius offered, and I looked back at him, smiling in thanks.

"He told me I wasn't good enough for him. This, this is my wedding portrait! And he left me at the altar!" I winced. That was harsh. Really, really harsh. Sirius sighed behind me.

"That wasn't right of him to do," Sirius said, "but you can't let that get to you. It was a bad experience, and it taught you something, didn't it?" She wiped a few of her tears away, but gave no direct response. "Really. There are men out there that are way better than that pig."

"He's right," I told her. "Now, you can't tell me there aren't any good-looking fellows around here? You should look for one with nice legs."

"One nice in general," Sirius added dryly. I nodded in agreement. The girl stood up, and I got off the floor.

"Thanks. At least I know _he's_ nice," she said, gesturing towards Sirius. I barely restrained from rolling my eyes.

"He can be," I said, and I heard Sirius snort from behind me. "Can you please do us a favor- er, what's your name?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure. And my name's Marie Collier."

"Okay, Marie," Sirius said, "my friend has a portrait in the sixth-year boys' dorms. Gryffindor tower, of course. We need you to tell the portrait to tell someone in that dorm to come open the common room portal, because Sirius and Lizzy are locked out. Can you remember all that?"

She nodded, and after she disappeared from her portrait, Sirius and I walked back to the Fat Lady. I punched him on the shoulder (again).

"I told you not to call me Lizzy!"

"Sorry, it's a habit. You get a free pass to call me Black one time."

"What? You're so- just- never mind." Silence fell upon us until, a few minutes later, a laughing James Potter opened the portrait hole. His laughter just grew louder when he saw me standing facing away from Sirius, me looking furious, him probably looking amused.

**A/N: Okay, so I posted chapter one up and decided to start chapter two, and... I finished it. So, here we go- this should make up for the week it'll probably be 'til I update again :)**


	3. Annoyances

Water Sometimes Runs Thicker Than Blood

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter. That should explain things.**

"_What? You're so- just- never mind." Silence fell upon us until, a few minutes later, a laughing James Potter opened the portrait hole. His laughter just grew louder when he saw me standing facing away from Sirius, me looking furious, him probably looking amused._

"So, Elizabeth," Lily said at breakfast with a playful smile, "I heard you and Sirius Black got locked out of the common room together last night after snogging in a broom closet."

I choked. "That isn't quite how it happened."

"It is according to Potter," she said, and my jaw dropped. I turned and glared down the table at Potter, who caught my eye and started chuckling. He nudged Sirius, who looked at me and rolled his eyes at his friend. Well, at least he was as irritated by it as I was.

I grimaced in return and turned back to Lily, who winked jovially. "Well, I notice that you and Potter are acting pretty chummy lately," I said nonchalantly. She turned a brighter shade of red than I would have thought possible, and stopped teasing me pretty quickly.

I left breakfast a few minutes early to get away from all the drama going around (and to get a head start on the trek out to the greenhouses for Herbology). I found Professor Sprout was in greenhouse four, watering the Venomous Tentacula. "Hello, dear. Since you're early, could you do me a favor and put one of those at each table?" She gestured towards a group of plants I didn't recognize, and I nodded. "Thank you. Ten points to Gryffindor," she added off-handedly, and I grinned.

The rest of the class filed in shortly after I'd set out the last plant. I took a seat at one of the tables on the far side of the greenhouse, and Lily slid into the seat next to me. James settled across from her, and Sirius took the seat next to him. I couldn't help but frown at the formation.

"Well, isn't this funny?" James asked suddenly, and Lily rolled her eyes. I glared at him, and mouthed, _I hate you._ He just smiled broadly.

Professor Sprout set about explaining what the plants were (Tulsan Viberas), and I quickly tuned her out and retreated into my own thoughts, only coming out when I got a poke on the shoulder from Lily.

"Elizabeth. _Elizabeth. _Elizabeth!"

"What?" I said loudly, turning to her.

"I was just going to tell you that it's time to leave," she huffed. Sure enough, everybody else was filing through the greenhouse doors to head back up to the castle.

"What do you two lovely ladies have next?" Sirius said, leaning on a tree, presumably waiting for Lily and I. James and Remus were there as well, and both rolled their eyes at him.

"We both have Potions," Lily answered for both of us.

"Wonderful!" Sirius said. "I'll accompany you two to the dungeons, then." I made a strange guttural sound somewhere between a groan and a hysterical sob.

"What about you lot?" I said, glaring at Remus and James.

"I have Arithmancy," Remus answered, then waved a quick good-bye and ran up to the castle.

"Erm, Advanced Transfiguration," James said, and copied Remus's actions.

"Well, we best be going, before we're late," I said, and set off for our trudge to the dungeons.

When we finally got all the way down, class was already fifteen minutes in. Professor Slughorn waved his wand just as we entered, and instructions appeared on the chalkboard.

"Well! Nice of you to finally join us," he said shrewdly. "Care to explain why you are late?"

I opened my mouth to spout off the truth- that we had gotten lost, and Sirius had intentionally made things worse- but Lily answered before I had a chance.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was trying to help them study the effects of adding different essential oils to potions, and I guess the time just got away from us." It was such a load of shite, I thought he was going to take away extra points for trying to lie to him.

But he believed her. In fact, he _gave _Gryffindor points because of our dedication to the class. (Of course. I'd forgotten Lily was his Golden Gryffindor who could do no wrong.)

Lily quickly took a seat next to her friend Marlene, and I was stuck in the back row next to Sirius. What other luck would I have?

"So, Lizzy-"

"Elizabeth. And _shut up_."

Sirius pouted. "That wasn't really very nice."

"I don't really give a shit," I hissed. "Will you please go get the other ingredients we need? Powdered unicorn horn, two nine-inch strands of unicorn tail hair, one purple iris segment of unicorn-"

"What the fuck? Is this a unicorn massacre?" Sirius said loudly, and managed to get five of the fifteen points we'd earned for 'studying' taken away.

"Will you just get the ingredients?"

"Fine."

I spent the rest of class either correcting what he was doing or telling him off for not helping. We ended up only halfway through with the potion when it came time to turn it in. He followed me to lunch and, unfortunately, took the seat next to me.

"You want some chicken?" Sirius asked, mouth full.

"No, I'm fine." It was difficult to be civil- I wondered how I managed.

"You sure?" He waved the chicken leg in front of my face, as though this would make it any more appealing. I rolled my eyes.

"Quite."


End file.
